


Firebird

by Kazemei



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dancer!Bucky, F/M, M/M, Mostly Ballet or Contemporary dance, Sex addicted Bucky VS Virgin Steve, This is suppose to be a funny love story, ohyea SHIELD is a school, pianist!Steve, 爆笑青春劇, 過度縱慾的Bucky VS 大處男Steve, 鋼琴家!Steve/芭蕾舞家!Bucky
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazemei/pseuds/Kazemei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firebird是芭蕾舞經典之一、故事裡課程藍本取自Juilliard School、校舍外觀藍本取自American Boychoir。<br/>Firebird is a one of the ballet classic. SHIELD curriculum reference is Juilliard School. Building design reference is American Boychoir.</p>
<p>聲明：如果作者有半點藝術相關知識，那盾冬七十年前都已經結婚了(哭)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

序

　　如果有一件事Bucky不喜歡卻必須要做的話，那就是跳舞。  
　　他並無選擇因為跳舞是他唯一算是做得不錯的事，所以他只好繼續渾噩直到畢業再說，想想自己的處境他猜不少人巴不得與他身份互換。  
　　早上Bucky爬起床看到房間裡的掛鐘指向九時正，覺得自己今天算是早起來，慢條斯理地梳洗，走到樓下空無一人的廚房吃過早餐才拿起背包出門。  
　　SHIELD是全美最優秀的藝術學院，而他是這學校的養子。作為孤兒的他被發掘到有舞蹈天份，於是就被學院收養，從小培養希望有朝一日為學院增光。說起來好像很了不起，但他覺得那都不過是上流社會的遊戲。  
　　他自幼便住在SHIELD舊校舍的閣樓，而他下層是舞蹈學生宿舍，小時候他覺得這樣不錯，有點像在萬人之上的感覺，現在長大了覺得唯一好處恐怕只是走到學校很方便而已。  
　　「Bucky你又遲到啊？九點開始上課有那麼難記住嗎？」Bucky才剛推開課室門就聽到他的芭蕾舞教授對他吼叫。  
　　「我不過是晚了起床。」  
　　「因為你晚起床而打擾別人的表演，你也不得了。」此時Bucky才留意到課室中間站著兩個看來滿陌生的女生，接著他的目光又回到教授身上，邊指著一角邊對著他說：「你去繼續練習足尖站立。」  
　　那芭蕾舞教授說完後全場的學生不都禁竊笑，他瞪了那些學生一眼，嚴肅地問：「有什麼好笑嗎？」  
　　「抱歉呢Becky，Jessica。」待所有人靜下來後他跟那兩個女生道歉，轉過頭和鋼琴後的人，說：「Steve你能從第三小節開始嗎？」  
　　就如Bucky猜想的那樣，那兩個女生都不過是高年級生，隨意來跳跳以為自己很不起，他覺得真正最吸引人的是那柔情似水的鋼琴聲。  
　　他把右腳腳踝放到扶手(barre)上，以左腳腳尖站立著，正好那位置可以看到彈琴的人側臉，於是他就毫不客氣地盯著那金髮的男子。那演奏者似乎是感覺到他好奇的目光，飛快地瞄了他一眼，那雙藍色眼睛與他對上數秒，接著又回頭黑白的琴鍵上。  
　　那是他與Steve Rogers第一次遇見。


	2. Chapter 2

01.

　　從Steve第一眼看到Bucky時就知道他是問題青年。他待在SHIELD已兩年從來沒看過人遲到，反倒早到的人總是一堆。不僅如此，Bucky是全個課室裡唯一沒有應有服飾的人，每個人都穿著緊身褲，只有他穿綿質鬆身運動褲而已。  
　　他們表演過後Steve對於Bucky的事還抱有好奇心，這學院是全美最有名就是音樂和舞蹈，而當中舞蹈可說是最難進的部門，每年就只會收十二男和十二女作為新生，接著在未來四年中不少的人會因為受傷，實力不足或是受不了艱辛離開。  
　　Bucky待了在這學院已經第三年了，那應該意指他有最基本的才能，以那個品行還沒被踢出學校，代表他或許是有什麼過人之處，這是他想到唯一的解釋。  
　　當他和另外兩個女舞者在收拾自己的東西時，他裝得自己並非想要知道任何閒言閒語，禮貌地問：「不好意思，我想知道怎麼Barton教授叫他跳足尖站立時大家都笑了？」  
　　「Steve你是音樂部所以不懂吧？足尖站立一般都是女生跳的，男生本來很討厭要跳，更何況Bucky有個不太好的……聲譽？」那個名叫Jessica的女生沒猜到他會說話，明顯嚇了一跳，又趕緊低下頭說。  
　　「不太好的聲譽？」  
　　「對，他私生活很混亂，而且很喜歡……當下面那個，噢你明白我意思的。」她越說就越不好意思，看得Steve都覺得有點內疚自己問了。  
　　反倒是叫Becky那女兒就乾脆多了，瞧不起剛剛在笑的男生般，說：「男生有空沒空就取笑他，但自己泡不到妞時不就夾著尾巴去找他，真是噁心。」  
　　「這樣啊……」  
　　那兩個女生借機友善地邀請他一起吃午飯，他不好意思推搪於是微笑點頭，跟著她們去餐廳，心想他今天又發現到些學校的新事物，而且人海茫茫中他才不會再有機會見到Bucky。  
　　他實在是太高佔這校院的學生人數。  
　　隔了半個星期不到Barton教授又請他來給學生做表演，作為借用舞室鋼琴的代價，他自然是不好意思拒絕，而這次他又看到Bucky了。  
　　他留意到這課的學生看起來跟上次的不同，他猜這是另一半的三年級生。Bucky依舊遲到了，但Barton教授看來已經習慣了，懶得對他大呼大叫，指指扶手又叫他到一角練習足尖站立。  
　　或許是他錯覺，但他覺得Bucky是認出他了，看到他時微微揚起了眉，接著仿如盯著空白牆壁般無視了他，輕而易舉的抓著腳踝到腿拉到耳邊。  
　　下課後Barton教授因為有下一節課就先跑了，而Steve故意地收拾得很慢，待整個課室裡就只剩下他和從容地整理著自己鞋子的Bucky。  
　　Steve猶豫了半刻，最後還是走到坐在地上的男子身邊，緊張地說：「你好，我是Steve Rogers。」  
　　「我現在有空。更衣室應該都是人，去我房間吧。」Bucky抬起頭瞥了他一眼，把鞋子塞進背包後說。  
　　「什……」Steve一時間沒反應到他話中含意，過了數秒才意識過來，尷尬地否認：「噢不，我只是想知道Barton教授是不是故意難為你？」  
　　「那與你無關。」Bucky似乎是被他的話冒犯到，冷冷地盯了他一眼才離開。  
　　Steve覺得自己絕對是個白痴，要不然怎麼會去關心別人的閒事呢？  
　　可是Bucky有一股吸引力，這聽起來很荒謬，但令Steve最在意的是他的舞蹈中沒有靈魂。他無法不去想那些優美但機械化的動作，對方只是一板一眼地把動作完成，他不相信任何能待在學校這樣久的人是不熱愛他的專業，他堅信就算Bucky是在這兒長大，也必定對跳舞有一定的愛才會一直繼續下去。  
　　接著兩星期他走過舞蹈室時都會偷偷放慢腳步，透過窗子望望Bucky有沒有在上課，有好幾次他見對方在一邊練習基本功而其他人在練習跳舞，終於有一次他看到Bucky站在課室最後跟其他人一樣在跳舞。  
　　長期練習令Bucky長著一身肌肉再加上他表情不多，給予別人一種他跳舞絕對會是很粗獷那類型的感覺，可是他的動作有力之餘卻無比地優雅，可惜在於他像音樂盒裡的玩偶，毫無生命地跳動。  
　　Steve嘆了口氣，心想自己有如變態跟隨狂的作為必須要停止，或許Bucky就是這麼的一個怪人，討厭跳舞卻因為有天分才留在學校。  
　　他把Bucky的事拋諸腦後，直到一個多星期後某天他早了下課，路過舞蹈室眼角余光瞥到個身形才想起這麼的一回事。  
　　他停下腳步盯著舞蹈室裡的人，那音樂帶著古民族氣息，節奏快而強烈，正全心全意地跳舞的人手上拿著一把紅色的扇子，雙腿翩然地跳動，仿佛用足尖跳舞半點也不辛苦，那舞蹈配合著音樂是如此地有生命力，他差點認不出那是Bucky。  
　　Steve就知道自己的直覺沒錯，Bucky是熱愛跳舞，他絕對是喜歡剛剛的舞，要不然怎可能邊跳邊帶著笑容。  
　　Bucky把音樂停了，搔搔頸覺得自己跳不好，把剛剛的動作跳了幾次但還是沒太沒滿意，拿起毛巾抹掉額上的汗水，氣憤地把它丟到一邊。  
　　眼見對方心情不太好，Steve沒頭沒腦的闖進去，靠在門邊說：「我覺得你跳得很好。」  
　　「對於你這個門外漢來說我跳什麼鬼都好看。」Bucky看到進來的人是他就不禁冷哼了聲。  
　　Steve阻止對方收拾的動作，想起這時間對方應該是剛下課，窮追不捨地問：「你上次也想留下來練習是吧？因為上課時Barton教授只准你練基本功，所以你都會下課後偷偷練。」  
　　「有人說過你這個人很煩嗎？」  
　　「慢著。」Steve情急下拉住了他的手臂，誠懇地說：「如果你需要有人陪你練習的話我可以陪你。」  
　　Bucky瞪眼要他放開手，一副不信任他的樣子，問：「……你想從我身上得到什麼了？」  
　　「沒有，音樂室很難預約到，所以教授准許我晚上使用舞蹈室，我就只需要鋼琴而已，地面你可以用來練習。」  
　　「你還是去邀請那些無知少女吧。」Bucky輕嘲地笑了聲，撞了撞他的肩走過。  
　　「你不是不想給人知道嗎？這樣絕對沒人知道。」Steve對著他的背影大喊，這是他最後的王牌，他早就猜想到對方是不想給人知道自己在練習才會下課後偷偷留下來。  
　　果真Bucky猶豫了，他沉思好一會，問：「……什麼時候？」  
　　「周一和周五，九點至十一點半，在一號舞室。」  
　　他說完後Bucky沒半點反應就走了。  
　　那個晚上Steve對Bucky下午跳的那支舞無法忘懷，幸好他總算是有點音樂天分還記得那樂曲，利用搜尋軟件沒一會就找到相關資料。  
　　Don Quixote中的Kitri variation。  
　　那舞蹈是設計給女生跳的，難怪Bucky不想給人知道。  
　　Bucky在跳這支舞時臉上掛著喜悅的神情，想必他很享受那舞蹈為他帶來的優越感。他不自覺地把找回來的影片中那女主角和Bucky的身影交錯起來，那一身的火紅宛如Bucky對舞蹈的熱情，或許其他人還沒看出來，可是他知道那火光在未來必定會感染到其他人。  
　　「你知道誰是Bucky嗎？」Steve在吃晚餐時隨口地問坐在他身邊與他同級的男學生。  
　　「沒想到Steve你對他也有興趣。」對方有一瞬間看起來極為錯愕，接著換上一副在說秘密的樣子，低聲地提醒：「我得跟你說他很難約到哦。」  
　　「在說Bucky嗎？我約了五次才有機會跟他做半小時。」另一個男生聽到他們的對話，湊了過去，難掩臉上的喜悅感。  
　　「他是跳舞的，身體一直很柔軟吧？」  
　　Steve覺得自己再聽不下去，拿起碗碟趕快收拾了下，以功課為借口先行離開了廚房。剛剛那些人的說話不只令他覺得難以置信，甚至有一絲絲的心酸。  
　　任何看到過Bucky熱情舞蹈的人都不會相信他會那麼隨意，或許他不懂芭蕾舞而看不出他技術上的錯誤，但他看得出那些流暢的動作極具吸引力，當音樂響起時他會完全融入其中，仿佛那些音樂是為他而生，不是他隨著節奏跳舞。  
　　就如他們約定好，Bucky星期一晚上九時正來到舞室熱身並開始練習，剛開始時他對他存有極大的戒心，故意站到離他遠遠的一角練習。  
　　Bucky不只是表情少，就連話都很少，他們總是各自練自己的，他會把鋼琴調成靜音讓對方有機會用播放器，但Bucky總是都戴著耳機免得互相影響，儘管沒有任何音樂作伴，有幾次他還是看著Bucky跳舞看得出神了。  
　　不久後Steve開始受不了這種寧靜，於是跟Bucky說說話，可是對方都假裝聽不到，但他猜想對方滿喜歡聽他講話，因為在那之後耳機他都只是戴一邊的。  
　　見過三次後Bucky開始習慣待在他身邊，沒有再故意躲在一角練習而是充分地利用整個房間，但還是沒有跟他有任何交流。  
　　沒多久他為了引對方說話，都會貌似隨意地問問Bucky日常的事，主要都是關於上課或是芭蕾舞的事。最初對方只會嗯嗯哼哼的回答，不想回答的話就會假裝聽不到。  
　　或許是他太煩人，再過了兩次後Bucky總算是開始以簡單句子回答，說到芭蕾舞的話題他就會一口氣地把所有相關的事情解釋一次，免得給他找到機會又問問題。  
　　Steve對於芭蕾舞的了解稍為變多後就開始會看姿勢好壞，雖然還不能準確說出Bucky有什麼做錯，可是偶爾在對方練習時說他覺得哪兒不太正確，一周後Bucky支支吾吾地開始主動跟他說話，先是關於跳舞的事，接著問他鋼琴彈得如何，所以他猜他們現在算是朋友了。  
　　對於Bucky聲譽的事Steve並不怎麼在意－－應該說他根本忘了。  
　　或許是他覺得Bucky私生活的事並不會煩擾到他，所以覺得這點事並不重要，但當這件事真正地發生在他面前時，他才意識到這是怎麼的瘋狂，多麼的令他憤怒，光是那想法就足以把他活活地吞食。  
　　當時他和Bucky已經認識了一個多月，隨著他們見面次數增加，他意識到Bucky不守規則來自於他開朗又愛玩的性格，只是他對陌生人總是板著臉，又不善於與人熟絡起來，所以才沒什麼朋友。  
　　隨著他們理解到對方的性格後，話題也開始變得多樣化，於是他們練習時都會定個時間一起休息，Steve大多都會跟他說音樂的事，例如最近流行樂或是他喜愛的歌曲，而Bucky則是惡補他對學校花邊新聞的了解。  
　　某周五他們如常正在休息時，突然有個不認識的人衝著Bucky來，他的聲調聽起來樂壞了，說：「Bucky，沒想到在這兒找到你！」  
　　鋼琴正好對著舞蹈室的大門，所以那個人壓根兒沒留意到他的存在，直接走向Bucky，問：「你現在有空嗎？」  
　　「半小時，去更衣室吧。」當時他沒意識到是什麼一回事，很單純地以為那是Bucky的朋友，而Bucky也投了個要他別多管閒事的眼神給他。  
　　「可以在這兒嗎？我想看你把腳放上扶手啊。」  
　　聽到那個人這樣一說Steve才明白過來，他不知哪來信心覺得Bucky絕對會拒絕，因為現在還是他們練習的時間，更何況Bucky不像是會在自己跳舞的地方做這種事的人，但他只是看起有點不滿地蹙起眉，最後還是同意了。  
　　Steve敢發誓要不是他衝出來的話，那個男的說不定已經把褲子脫掉，而不是兩人愕然地盯著他。  
　　「你沒看到他在練習嗎？給我滾出去。」Steve怒沖沖地說，抓住那個人的手強行把他扯到門外，狠狠地趕走了他。  
　　「你在幹什麼？」  
　　「作為朋友我總不能讓這點事發生吧？」他越說就越大聲，不知為何他越想就越覺得生氣。  
　　「我們什麼時候變成朋友了？還有那是我的私事，不用你管！」Bucky見他對著自己大吼就禁不住吼回去，氣呼呼地把自己的東西強行塞進運動包裡。  
　　Steve想對方或許說得不錯，那是別人的私事他實在是不應管，但同時每當他看到Bucky就想到他的天分，他的熱情和他日漸進步的技巧，這些都是很多人求之不得的事，他不能眼睜睜看著Bucky放棄自己的前途。  
　　「Bucky你是舞者來的，你應該愛惜自己的身體。」他拉住Bucky不讓他逃避問題。  
　　Bucky如今看到他就不爽，猛烈推開了他，說：「我的身體好得很。」  
　　「你根本不認識那些人，萬一染上性病呢？」  
　　「那是避孕套存在的原因之一。」  
　　「呃、萬一對方是個變態想要傷了你呢？」Bucky越急著想要走，Steve就越是阻攔著他。  
　　「我會先折斷他的老二再說。」Bucky狠瞪了他一眼，警告他要是再不走開就別怪他不客氣。  
　　「如果……如果有個固定的對象，那你會停止嗎？」Steve眼見對方已經走到門口，情急之下把腦海裡唯一想到的話說出來。  
　　Bucky停了下來，轉過身，抱著胸，問：「Steve Rogers你是想跟我談條件？」  
　　「……是的。」  
　　噢不、Steve Rogers你一定是瘋了。他心想。  
　　最少他是把Bucky留住了，怎麼他覺得這情景那麼似曾相識？  
　　「你滿足我的要求，我滿足你的。」他繼續說下去。  
　　對方似乎是起了興趣，漸漸走近他，說：「說你的要求。」  
　　「每天準時上課，還有不跟其他人發生關係。」  
　　「聽起來你在佔我便宜。」  
　　「也不是，我就只跟你一個呃……」說著說著Steve覺得不好意思得自己說不下去了。  
　　Bucky上下打量著他，嘴巴微微張口好一會，遲疑地問：「……你該不會還是處男吧？」  
　　Steve被對方這樣一問，剛剛所有氣勢全都沒了，紅著臉點頭。  
　　「絕對不行！」  
　　「為什麼？」Steve緊張地問。  
　　「處男沒有保證，看你說兩句都沒就已經臉紅了。」現在的Bucky根本是把他吃得死死，抱著胸理直氣壯地說。  
　　「你可以呃、咳教我？」Steve開始覺得他當初的決定是錯誤的，這些話不單是在挑戰自己的底線，要實際做起來根本是不可能，事實上他現在根本是在騙Bucky而已。  
　　幸好的是Bucky並沒意識到這一點，邊抱胸邊睨著他，認真地考慮了許久。  
　　Bucky最終似乎是有了定案，指著他的褲襠，近乎是以命令的語氣，說：「把褲子脫了。」  
　　「什…什麼？」  
　　「快點。」  
　　Steve還沒辦法面對他剛剛說過的話，如今要他把褲子脫了跟要了他的命一樣，但Bucky才管不了他那麼多，毫不留情地拉著他的褲頭，兩人不斷地拉拉扯扯，最後粗暴的Bucky還是成功鬆開了他的褲頭露出裡面灰色的內褲。  
　　「慢著！現在是你在佔我便宜吧？」Steve用力地把對方推開，在這個空檔馬上把鈕扣扣好，下半身背對著Bucky說。  
　　「……那好吧，今晚來我房間睡。」Bucky想了想覺得對方不會那麼易就範，而他也不是那麼易答應要求的人，於是就提出了這要求。  
　　「我保證只是睡覺而已。」當他看到對方瞪得大大的雙眼就再三的跟他保証。  
　　Steve看著Bucky兇狠地盯著他，再加上是他自己先提出要求的，想想就覺得自己沒有半點反抗的機會，淒慘地被Bucky拖到他的房間裡去。


	3. Chapter 3

02.  
　　沒有男人醒來是不硬著的。  
　　Bucky故意以自己的褲子不合身為借口，不把居家褲借給對方，害他躲在被子裡折騰很久才把慢吞吞的把褲子脫下來，只穿著內褲遮遮掩掩的把褲子放到床邊，用被子保護著自己下半身提心吊膽的睡在他身邊。  
　　他用手機調了五點半鐘的靜音鬧鐘，把手機緊握在手中讓鬧鐘震動吵醒他。當鬧鐘第一次吵醒他時艱辛地撐開注了鉛般的雙眼，瞄到窗外還灰濛濛一片咕噥幾句毫無意思的話又睡回去。  
　　五分鐘後鬧鐘再次吵醒他，這次他不滿地悶哼轉過身覺得自己撞上什麼才張開雙眼，一個陌生的身影映入眼簾頓時清醒幾分，想起自己早起床的原因，輕手輕腳拉開距離不去吵醒身邊的人。  
　　Steve睡得很平穩而且明顯比昨晚放鬆得多－－雖然Bucky依然覺得他的睡姿有點像死屍。  
　　Bucky還是第一次真正端視對方，他明顯早前側睡著，原來貼服的金髮變得凌亂而其中一邊被壓得有點變形，眉毛微彎著，高挺的鼻樑，還有因夢見什麼好事而勾起個好看弧度的雙唇。  
　　他不得不承認Steve比他記憶中更要好看。可是樣子不是最重要的因素，身材和尺寸才是最重要。  
　　他小心地掀開被子瞄了對方的身材一眼，他以前就知道身為鋼琴家的Steve比他更要健壯所以這點他早就合格了，所以最關鍵還是尺寸。  
　　果然不出他所料這時間對方正好在晨勃，內褲難以掩蓋裡面的小野獸把形狀勾出來，Bucky不禁露出個色情的微笑，把手撐開放在上面比照一下，想著應該怎樣形容對方的尺寸，既然Steve是個鋼琴家，那用鋼琴的用語來說那應該有十度，想著想著又不禁竊笑。  
　　他再用拇指比對了一下粗度，可是那個被撐成個小山的內褲似乎影響準確度，於是他決定還是親眼看清楚比較好。他的食指沿著內褲的橡皮筋位置輕撫著，盡可能不動聲色地把手指竄進去，輕輕把內褲頭勾起。  
　　「嗚啊！你在幹嗎？」Steve覺得小腹癢癢的，不情願地醒過來卻發生一個褐色的頭顱正在自己腰間上方歪著頭，嚇得他連踢幾腳退到背緊貼著床架，抓緊被子保護自己。  
　　他早就猜到Bucky硬要他留宿是另有預謀，只是沒想到會是如此越軌的行為，更沒想到自己笨得答應對方。  
　　Bucky坐正身子，心裡不禁為對方太早醒來以及那大驚小怪的反應而不屑，但樣子身材和尺寸都合格的男人得來不易，他絕對不會輕易放過對方。  
　　「嗯、合格，我們來談條件吧。」  
　　「所以你答應？」Steve的腦袋還沒有清醒過來，緩了幾秒才喜出望外地反應過來。  
　　「一周三次。」  
　　「三……三次？不行！一…一次已經很多了吧？」果然他剛剛開心太快了。  
　　「兩次。」  
　　「我呃、平常都要練習。」Steve支支吾吾地解釋，一星期要躲避對方一天已經很困難更何況是兩天或是三天，但知道自己怎樣都逃不了，想想後提出：「要不每週三晚上我在你這兒過夜。」  
　　「我想來多少次都可以？」  
　　「呃……如果體力上是可能的話。」生理學上那是絕對不可能。他心想。  
　　「成交。」  
　　「慢著，如果你遲到或是沒來練習我有權拒絕。」Steve趕緊提出保護自己的條件，那麼他只要發現Bucky不守信用就能光明正大都逃過一劫。  
　　「哼、如果我做到的話你休想我週三晚上會放過你。」  
　　「這個到時再說吧。」Steve做了虛心事似的趕緊把自己的衣物穿上，心想此地不宜久留，偏偏他手機鬧鐘鈴聲正巧響起，害他暗地裡嚇一跳。  
　　他望了手機鈴聲一眼，上面提醒著自己十五分鐘內必須無聲無色回到房間裡，不給自己室友發現任何不尋常這個近乎不可能的任務。  
　　SHIELD裡了舞蹈系有專用的宿舍外，音樂系因為學生人數眾多，學院主大樓二層早已容不下他們，於是早幾年建成了新宿舍，而音樂系宿舍和舞蹈系的宿舍正好在學校的兩端，走路的話最少要上十分鐘。  
　　「噢我約了室友去晨跑，呃你來嗎？」Steve匆忙地邊穿著鞋子邊問。  
　　「我還要睡。」  
　　「你週六一般也是這樣房間裡待著嗎？」  
　　「多半。」  
　　「下午我朋友辦了個美術交流會，要不……你也一起來吧？」  
　　「我喜歡自己一個。」Bucky說完後鑽回去被子裡把自己裹成一個團子。  
　　「你考慮一下吧，她準備了不少鬆餅蛋糕這些點心，還有果汁、咖啡和茶之類，你對美術沒興趣也可以來當吃下午茶陪陪我。」  
　　「Steve你很缺朋友嗎？」  
　　「不，我覺得你需要多點跟人交流。」  
　　「少管閒事。」Bucky冷哼了聲。  
　　「如果你想來的話，我們兩點在學院後方的草地。」  
　　Steve見對方沒太感興趣就不再說服他，靜悄悄地關上門並溜出舞蹈系宿舍，急忙的跑回去自己的宿舍。  
　　　　★  
　　好吧，Bucky承認他是被「鬆餅」這兩個字吸引到。  
　　他睡完回籠覺醒來已經將近十點了，吃過簡單的早午餐後就去了舞室練習最近在網上看到的現代舞，跳得整身汗水，瞥眼掛鐘發現不自不覺間已經快兩點。  
　　看到時間他就想起Steve說兩點學院後方有鬆餅吃－－事實上練習時已經有幾次想起過這事。  
　　洗過澡後他換上單薄鬆身的長袖衣物，雙腿邊走向草地方向邊心裡不斷地罵自己不中用，那麼輕易就被對方收買了。  
　　SHIELD這學院為了培育學生其他技能和幫助他們放鬆心情，近乎每個週末都會有各式各樣的活動的聚會或是活動，偶爾假期前的週五還會有免費午餐。Bucky極少會參與這些活動，一來他不喜歡跟人交流，二來他出現的話總是會引來各式各樣的目光，他自己又並不是太在意這些就乾脆不去。  
　　通往草地的短石梯上方正好有個拱門好讓他躲著不被人發現，他偷偷望向正在聚會中的人，他們在草地上擺設了幾張桌椅，而中央位置的圓桌放滿了各種食物和飲料，以他目測那兒大概有二十人左右，而他一眼就看到那個高大的金髮男子。  
　　Steve看來很受歡迎，剛剛跟一個紅髮的女學生聊過後，幾個男生馬上湊過去跟他聊天，他臉上一直掛著孩子氣的笑容跟人有說有笑的，難怪會那麼受歡迎。  
　　Bucky計算著自己要多久才能跑到中央的桌子，像浣熊般敏捷地抱走一堆食物，他看準Steve轉身背對他的機會直奔過去，沒想到Steve在最近的桌椅坐下來，轉身面對著學院大樓巧合的看到正箭步走過去的Bucky。  
　　Bucky暗地裡問自己有沒有真的那麼倒楣，反倒Steve還傻傻的以為對方是願意接受他的意見，露出個喜悅的笑容走上前。  
　　「Bucky你來了！」  
　　「剛好練習完路過。」舞蹈室回去宿舍的路上根本就不會路過這區，Bucky自問這個借口有點爛，別過面不與眼前的男人有任何眼神接觸。  
　　「那你一定餓著，先拿好食物就過來一起坐吧。」Steve沒察覺到他的謊言，主動放過他回去自己的坐位上低頭不知在幹什麼。  
　　這下子Bucky更加不好意思拿了食物就跑掉，他慢條斯理地繞著圓桌走了個圈，一來就拿了件蛋糕和幾個迷你泡芙，看著碟子上的甜點想這不能充饑，反方向再走個圈又夾了兩件三明治。  
　　他蹙起眉，剛剛走了兩次怎麼都沒看到有鬆餅？  
　　「你騙我。」Bucky拉開Steve身邊的椅子憤憤不平地坐下來說。  
　　「我騙你什麼？」  
　　「你不是說有鬆餅嗎？」  
　　「這不就是鬆餅嗎？」Steve指著碟子裡的司康餅不解地問。  
　　「這個鬆鬆軟軟，夾果醬的明明是叫司康餅。」  
　　「呃、這也叫鬆餅，英式鬆餅*？」（*Steve是真的不對，麥當勞早餐那麫包才叫英式鬆餅。）  
　　「才不是！」  
　　「……Bucky你該不會很喜歡吃鬆餅吧？」  
　　「不是。要比起來我更喜歡司康餅……」Bucky有點面紅耳赤的把泡芙送進嘴裡，總覺得自己不為人知的趣味被人知道了，盡可能冷淡地解釋道：「只是我有點期待吃鬆餅。」  
　　「呃、我週一練習時帶給你吃？」Steve搔搔頭覺得自己似乎騙了對方而感到不好意思。  
　　「閒日要跳舞不能吃太甜的。」  
　　「那就下次吧，我們每兩星期聚一次。」  
　　Bucky沒有正面回應，只是冷哼了聲，  
　　「說起來你們在幹什麼？」  
　　「我們都是愛好美術的人，而我每次來都會畫下今天的景象。」Steve把桌上的畫冊轉過去給Bucky看。  
　　他剛才一直低著頭就是在開始打稿，現在上面都只有些簡單的線條而已。Bucky自問沒什麼跳舞以外的藝術天分，從那些線條判斷出學校大樓，中央那圓桌和一個人影，他猜那樣算是很不錯。  
　　「我先回去了。」Bucky三兩口的把碟子上的東西解決掉，用面紙抹抹嘴就站起來準備離開。  
　　「慢著慢著。」Steve見狀馬上把人拉住，腦袋開始組織著留得住對方的借口，總不能說因為他想Bucky多點認識別的人吧？  
　　「晚點還有抽獎。」  
　　「抽獎？」  
　　「是的，雖然獎品都不是什麼特別名貴的東西。」  
　　Bucky明顯被這個小噱頭吸引到，看到他坐回去原位上Steve暗自為自己不用再找借口而鬆口氣。他瞥Bucky一眼確保對方不會跑掉後又專注於自己的畫作上，而Bucky掏出他的手機不斷在滑。  
　　Steve一方面擔憂Bucky不主動跟其他人交流，另一方面又怕他悶著，偶爾一兩句試探般問著對方最近生活的事，Bucky對他的戒心早已經下降了許多，上課的事他多半覺得很無聊就不提起，反倒是有什麼不滿就說個不停。  
　　Steve對於這個改變樂得很，或許是他見過Bucky有活力的這一面，所以不明白為何Bucky對著其他人故意裝得冷冰冰的，只知道他想必是有自己的苦衷，而會跟他交流已經算是重大的第一步，要理解他和讓他對其他人放下戒心的事急不來。  
　　時間比他們想像中過得更要快，Steve把素描畫好後又給他看一次，如今整張畫的線條分明，學校大樓刻畫仔細，就連桌上的食物和地上的落葉都像模像樣，而原來的人影變得有點熟面孔。  
　　Bucky的雙眼像貓咪般瞇成一條線，畫中人及肩的長髮恰巧掩藏了他的面貌，可是那人的鬆身長袖便裝和牛仔褲出賣了他，怎樣看那個人都是他。他要求Steve把他從畫中刪減，可是對方拒絕了，說那的確是他下筆時的情景，更何況這是他第一次來聚會的證明之類的鬼話作為借口。  
　　他差點就以為自己要用暴力把畫本搶過來，沒料到對方早一步把它收好在自己的背包裡，而聚會的活動正好快要開始，Bucky就決定先放過他下次找到機會再算帳。  
　　活動主持人是個帶著英國腔的紅髮女人，他認得早前她和Steve聊過一陣子，說不定這也是Steve誤會了有鬆餅的原因。  
　　他看著對方開始把一張卡片發給在場的人，當她走到過來時對Steve露出個微笑，而Steve看起來心情不錯地回以一個笑容，他接過對方給他的卡片，上面寫著十四，瞥眼Steve手上的卡片，上面寫著十三。  
　　他望向放著五份包裝好的禮物的桌子，自問沒什麼運氣所以不怎麼專注那個女人抽出來的數字，想著今天有點無聊，可是偶爾浪費一下時間也不錯，要是Steve有膽子再拉他去哪的話，他必定要提出個好玩一點的活動。  
　　突地他覺得有什麼撞到他才回神過來，發現Steve正興奮地抓著他的手臂高舉著，說他抽中禮物了。  
　　他有點呆滯地走過去，桌上就只剩下一個長型的盒子，毫無選擇下他要了那獎品，拿下搖幾下發現裡面有什麼在作響，粗暴地把花紙撕開，看到裡內的東西時都愣住了。  
　　「幸好你有留下來，還真的抽到獎品。」Steve興致勃勃地跑過去，卻發現對方默不作聲，凝重地問：「怎樣了？」  
　　「我從來沒玩過大富翁。」  
　　這樣說似乎有點不正確，他被收養前跟其他人玩過幾次大富翁，可是記憶早已變得模糊，入住SHIELD學院後見面最多都是這兒學生，而每個人一心只想成為最頂尖，自然是不會跟他玩。  
　　「那找天我跟你玩吧。」比起覺得可笑，Steve反倒是覺得這樣的Bucky有點可愛，不禁笑著提議。  
　　那天聚會Bucky抱著那盒大富翁跟他道別後，他們直到週一練習時才再次見面。雖然最近見面次數增多，但Steve不討厭這個改變，他依然有時間能跟其他朋友出門，有足夠的時間做功課和練習，所以目前不見得這對他生活做成任何影響，更何況Bucky就像出自作曲大師的樂譜，一開始令人摸不著頭腦，越是奏下去就越是發現樂曲藏著不同凡響的韻味。  
　　直到週一Bucky走前提醒他週三晚上九點來他房間，他頓時有點後悔自己太鬆懈竟然那麼輕易就樂於現況。  
　　到週三晚上約好的時間，他做賊似的竄進宿舍裡，在任何人留意到他前直衝到閣樓半開半掩的門前。他哽了哽口水，不知是因為自己緊張還是剛跑上樓梯而心跳卜通卜通地猛烈跳動著。  
　　他深深呼了口氣，推開門走進去，稍為有點不知所措地說：「呃咳、晚上好。」  
　　「哦，你來了。」  
　　Bucky盤坐在床對面的書桌前，手上拿著鉛筆在抄寫什麼，雙眼卻盯住他的電腦螢幕。他回神過來把筆放下，伸展一下筋骨。  
　　他身上只穿著件白色背心和灰色居衣褲，當他靠過來時Steve不自覺地舔舔乾燥的雙唇，他們緊貼著對方，近得他能嗅得出對方洗過澡散發著淡淡肥皂的香氣，看到依然帶著水氣的髮絲。  
　　Steve半閉上的雙眼瞥到前面的Bucky微微抖動著的睫毛，心想再靠近就不妙，尷尬地拉開距離乾咳了聲。  
　　「呃……呃我不太習慣……」  
　　「不喜歡接吻嗎？沒關係，不是所有人都喜歡。」Bucky一副毫不在意的樣子，主動地接過他的運動掛包放置到近門口的床邊。  
　　「不、只是我呃……」他連忙想要解釋，可是又覺得這樣只令氣氛更尷尬，眼角余光瞄到浴室就趺趺撞撞走過去，吞吐地說：「我呃……還是先……」  
　　「噢你先洗澡吧，我剛剛已經洗過了。」  
 　　顯然尷尬的就只有Steve一個。反觀Bucky眼看對方狼狽地走進浴室後走過去枕頭櫃拿出新買來的保險套，一般來說保險套這點他不缺，可是看過Steve的尺寸後毫不猶豫買了共三十個XL保險套那種盒裝，Steve最厲害的地方並不只是長度，還有那個粗度，那個尺寸根本是所有被操的人所夢寐以求，他邊拆開盒子邊竊笑，計算著何時需要再買盒或是網上訂一百個大盒裝。  
　　他把需要的東西都放好在床頭櫃上後，又回去繼續寫他的作業。原來亢奮著的心情慢慢緩下來，轉而覺得有點無聊，再轉為氣憤，怎可能有人洗澡洗那麼久還不出來。  
　　「Steve Rogers你沒有死吧？」他暴力地敲敲浴室的門，問。  
　　「什麼？沒、沒有，我很好。」Steve緊張地回話。  
　　「你已經在裡面十五分鐘半點動靜都沒，到底是不是要洗澡啊？」  
　　「噢、對哦。」  
　　隔了兩分鐘後他終於聽到浴室傳出水聲，還有有人在裡面走動，拉開浴簾的聲音。Bucky不耐煩的在房間裡徘徊一陣子又回去自己書桌前繼續看資料，心裡不斷地提醒自己Steve還是個處男，今晚是他成長為男人的日子，自己應該要溫柔和冷靜一點。  
　　房間裡就有他鍵盤發出的打字聲迴盪著，最終他再也忍不住，火冒三丈地走到浴室門前抱著胸，咬緊牙關地問：「你、到、底、要、不、要、出、來？」  
　　他發誓要不是因為這扇門壞了他得自掏腰包安裝新的門，他絕對是想也不想就踢開它把人揪出來。  
　　這次Steve學聰明，拉開了一小個空隙，把浴室的門當作救生圈般雙手抓緊著，踟躕地說：「Bucky我……我覺得我辦不到。」  
　　「事到如今你才說不行？你都已經騙了我去上學。」Bucky才管不了那麼多，猛然地推開門強行把人拉出來推到床上。  
　　「慢著慢著！才三天而已，所以這次就先來互相認識吧？」Steve抬頭望到正在自己身上的男人，作出最後的垂死掙扎。  
　　「好吧。」  
　　Steve沒想到對方竟然那麼冷靜而輕易就答應了，但下秒他就知道自己距離理解Bucky的想法還差十萬八千里。騎在他身上的人雙手拉著背心，故意緩慢著把它往上拉，露出長期訓練而成健碩的六塊腹肌。  
　　「不！不是這種認識。」Steve雙額泛紅趕緊別過面，囁嚅地問：「例如我們從呃……名字開始？」  
　　「我是James Barnes，而你是Steve Rogers，那樣可以了嗎？」Bucky很乾脆地把背心掉到地上，彎下腰貼近Steve的臉蛋，以充滿色慾的眼神凝視著他。  
　　「慢著、我以為你名字是Bucky。」  
　　「誰會把名字改成Bucky啊？James是我的名字，Bucky是小時候Nick給我起的昵稱，從來大家都跟著這樣叫而已。」  
　　「那你喜歡別人叫你James還是Bucky？」  
　　「你想怎樣叫都可以。」Bucky在他耳骨位置輕輕咬了口，說。  
　　這嚇得Steve整個坐起來，他把身上的人推開讓他坐在自己身邊，莫名的較真說：「我是認真的。」  
　　「偶爾會覺得那些人根本不認識我卻叫我Bucky有點莫名其妙。」Bucky見他那麼認真自己反倒是有點不好意思地搔頭。  
　　「哈、我在孤兒院時大家都叫我Stevie。」  
　　「孤兒院？」  
　　那個字就有如按鈕般，把Bucky剛剛所有性慾抹去，安分地坐在Steve身邊好奇地等待著對方接下去，甚至還用被子蓋住雙腿。  
　　Steve張口結舌，緩幾秒抿抿唇，仿如在說別人的事般道：「小時候雙親離世後就被帶到孤兒院，在那兒長大時被發現有音樂才能，於是成立了基金供我從小學起上寄宿音樂學校直到現在。」  
　　「就這樣十多年嗎？你沒想過當其他事嗎？」Bucky低下頭盯著自己的雙膝，問。  
　　「有吧？但音樂是我唯一能做到的事。」  
　　原來Steve跟我一樣啊。他心想。  
　　他並不天真，所以不認為世上只有他一個人在這種被逼把天分發揮的情況下成長，只是他沒想過Steve會是其中一個。Steve一直表現得都太乖巧了，成績優異而且人際關係又好，不少人都看好他將來大有出路，實在不像是不願意留在這兒的人。  
　　「……你說得有道理。」  
　　「呃、哪方面？」  
　　「今天才第三天，就當作是試用期吧。明天開始至下週如果我表現良好，你休想逃得了。」Bucky摸上床頭櫃邊的開關把房間的燈關掉，瞥到桌鐘寫著10:13於是問：「還早，要看電影嗎？」  
　　「好，我想看新的……」  
　　Steve還沒說完Bucky就已經擅自播放著他絕對不會看的小電影，畫面中兩個男人交纏著都讓他不敢直視前方的電視螢幕。  
　　『嗯啊－－啊呀－－哈、操我嗯－－』  
　　好吧、他現在應該就知道對方可是難以預測到的Bucky Barnes，確實是不應該期待什麼。


	4. Chapter 4

　　這次Bucky學聰明了。提早坐在床上盯著房門，準備好在Steve推門進來的瞬間撲過去把人拖到床上。  
　　他沒料到的是Steve警覺性那邊高，一進來覺得不對勁就丟下包包直奔向浴室，幸好Bucky反應敏捷比他快跑到過去，一手欄著浴室的門，害Steve差點來不及停下來而撞上去，他踉蹌地跑到床的另一邊與Bucky對視著。  
　　Bucky趕緊跳到床上，三兩步的往Steve的方向直奔，驚得Steve退了兩步背貼著牆並偷偷往浴室方面走了幾步。  
　　Bucky走回去床的正中央，心裡自滿地偷笑著。舞蹈系宿舍閣樓的空間比一般房間要大得多，但同時滿佈其他家具不利於跑動，而這張床正好在中央位置，床架靠著牆壁，想從床的一邊走到另一邊就只能繞著它走，位置絕對有利於Bucky。  
　　他覺得這情況有點像經典兒童動畫裡老鷹捉小雞的畫面，靜靜地等待著Steve下一步行動。  
　　機警的小雞試探地往浴室的位置走了步，他馬上靠近那方向準備撲過去，嚇得小雞掉了幾條羽毛連忙退了幾步，於是他跟著退回去，Steve看準那機會飛快衝進去浴室，急忙地把門鎖上。  
　　Steve隨即聽到東西撞上浴室門的巨響，伴著幾句髒話以後一聲怒吼，接著聲音的主人不斷拍打著門，憤怒地說：「你快點給我出來啊老處男！」  
　　「Bucky我真的覺得不能這樣……」Steve背貼著門，深怕對方會撞門進來。  
　　「這與你感受無關，是關於你答應了我！」  
　　「不行，真的不行……拜託你……」  
　　「別叫得像我要強姦了你似的！」  
　　「某程度上的確是。」  
　　「是個屁！明明是你自己說要脫處。」  
　　Steve轉身額頭貼著門，臉紅耳赤地立即喊回去否認：「我明明不是那樣說！」  
　　對方靜下去思索了幾秒，說：「……好吧，我放過你吧。」  
　　他耳朵貼在門上，聽見Bucky漸漸走遠，坐到床上被子發出的唦唦聲，接著對方手提電腦發的打字聲，不自覺地鬆了口氣。  
　　他帶來的東西都在剛進來時丟下的包包裡，一時間他根本沒什麼事可能做，他坐在磚地上靜待了一會，覺得隔了那麼久Bucky大概不再感興趣。  
　　他緩緩地推門開，問：「真的可以嗎？」  
　　「怎可能！你這個二十二歲的老處男，看個GV就臉紅得要命卻硬都沒硬起來。」Bucky瞥到浴室門打開的瞬間衝過去，一手阻著門強行把它推開，說：「要不是我親眼看過你的……」  
　　「Bucky！拜託你別要提起了好嗎？」Steve紅著臉打斷了對方的話。  
　　「我管你，看我怎麼整治你。」  
　　Bucky抓住Steve的手腕把他拉出浴室，用盡全身的力氣和重量把那個比他高大的男人推倒在床上，被逼得走投無路的Steve連忙踢了幾腳退到床的另一邊。  
　　Bucky宛如動物般在床上爬行，一步步的走進他，他隨手拿起枕頭擋著對方，說：「等等，你星期二和星期四下午的運動學不是遲到了嗎？」  
　　「……你怎麼知道的？」Bucky愣了幾秒，坐在床上盯著他。  
　　「真不巧我和Lehnsherr教授算是認識。」看到對方毫無借口反駁，Steve突然覺得氣勢十足，放下枕頭抱著胸認真地問：「我猜你有合理的原因？」  
　　「嘖，我猜你不會明白。」  
　　「明白什麼？」  
　　「週二KFC兩件雞才$2.99，而週四popeyes的三件雞$3.5，上完早上的現代舞後去排隊總是不夠時間。」Bucky邊說邊搔頭，眉頭緊皺著，一副苦惱的樣子。  
　　「……你就因為想吃炸雞而遲到？」  
　　Bucky看到對方錯愕的樣子，悶悶不樂地倒在床上，說：「所以就說你不懂。」  
　　「不如我每週三帶炸雞來給你當晚餐？」  
　　「那肚子餓的問題呢？」  
　　「我給你準備午餐吧。」  
　　「這可以考慮。」  
　　「既然你遲到了，那約定的事就順延直下星期吧。」Steve自然是看準了這個機會乘勝追擊。  
　　「休想。」Bucky冷哼聲，一個反身騎在對方身上，限制著他的行動。  
　　Steve一手推開對方的臉，另一隻手試圖阻止他的雙手纏到他身上，但Bucky明顯比他要粗暴得多，抓住他的上衣不放，強行把它脫掉。  
　　「Steve，你這個身材還真適合多點露出來。」  
　　「我可不這樣認為。」  
　　「是嗎？我覺得還有一個傢伙應該多點出來。」  
　　「嘩－Bucky慢著！」Steve慌張地推開正在解開他褲頭的雙手。  
　　兩個大男人卻像小孩般吼來吼去，拉拉扯扯，胡亂拍打對方，結果當然是孩子王Bucky得勝。  
　　Steve赤著上半身，他的休閒牛仔褲已經被退到小腿的位置，全身就只剩下四角內褲遮掩著重要部位，而Bucky早已自動自覺把便服和居衣褲脫掉。  
　　他們還沒正式開始就已經滿身大汗，Bucky有種難以抓緊對方肩膀的錯覺，他緩慢地擺動著腰際，咬了咬紅潤的下唇，漸漸覺得身下物變硬。  
　　「看起來你性能力的確是沒問題。」  
　　「Bucky停下來。」Steve知道自己的力氣不少，要是他真的有意推開對方的話，他很可能會傷了Bucky，於是只好半推半就著對方地掙扎。  
　　「Steve冷靜點。」Bucky加快了腰部的動作，安撫似的輕拍對方的肩，把頭靠在他另一個肩上，耳語：「你這個處男有試過做愛的快感嗎？試過後說不定會明白我的感受。」  
　　這可是作弊。Steve不禁心想，但說實話他腦袋現時的分析力隨著每分每秒逝去下降著。  
　　他從來都沒試過這樣的感覺，快感就如煙火般在他的腦袋裡盛開，他的耳朵被那些煙火吵得嗡嗡作響而無法專注身邊的聲音－－除了急促的呼吸聲。  
　　他不禁緊閉著雙眼，下半身某個位置像被火燒般灼熱，硬物被內褲壓得有點發痛，伴隨著摩擦帶來的快感，那感覺妙不可言同時很奇怪，令他想要抱緊什麼。  
　　他難以抗拒那個想法，不自覺地扶著身上的人，Bucky發出幾聲舒服的低呻，猛烈地把兩人的內褲扯下去，Steve都來不及反應他又坐到他身上，不斷地擺動著腰際。  
　　Bucky的動作讓他倒抽了口氣，兩人熱熾的硬物緊貼著對方，夾在他們小腹間狹小的空間，肉體間的摩擦帶來的快感比起隔著布料更要真實，他覺得自己本來剩下的那一點理智都被對方抹得一乾二淨，腦袋空白一片的，本能地仰起頭喘息著。  
　　隨著對方的動作越變得急速而粗魯，快感累積就越快，接著剎那間看到一道白光，全身突然變得繃緊起來，有數秒他覺得自己身處於天堂，整個人輕飄飄的。  
　　當他的意識回到現實時，低頭看到Bucky正躺著他胸前，髮絲被汗水沾溼，不斷地粗喘。  
　　Bucky咽了咽水濕潤乾涸的喉嚨，手撐在床上，伸長上半身從床頭櫃上抽了幾張面紙，說：「感覺很不錯是吧？」  
　　「Bucky答應我以後別這樣做。」  
　　Bucky說得不錯，他猜他的確是明白到Bucky的感想，那些快感讓他有如釋重負的感覺，在高潮的瞬間他覺得自己是毫無壓力的。  
　　Bucky並不是性上癮，他是在利用性愛那快感來逃避現實。  
　　「這很難說。」他邊把身上的白液抹乾邊輕笑了。  
　　「我不想你胡亂跟其他人做這點事。」  
　　「隨便你吧。」面對著Steve無比認真的神情Bucky有點不知如何反應，敷衍句後搔著頭走進浴室。


End file.
